


because you’re clearly a fudgenugget

by Rainbowyellowdaisy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comatose Peter Hale, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowyellowdaisy/pseuds/Rainbowyellowdaisy
Summary: Stiles found Peter Hale, but he's comatose with zero visitors for three years. This is unacceptable to Stiles.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	because you’re clearly a fudgenugget

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the grammatical mistakes (I tried lmao). Enjoy!

_Dear Derek and Laura Hale,_

_You don’t know me, and I’m not surprised (considering that, you haven’t visited Peter, your_ uncle _for 3 years. I saw the visitor’s log)._

_I don’t know why you haven’t visited for 3 years or check on how he’s doing. I know that he is your uncle, and if an ADHD 11 years old could stay by his bedside and not get bored, I’ll bet you could too. If your reasoning is that you don’t know where to find him, I know that’s bullshit because if I can find him, I’m sure you can too._

_I just want to say that you two are a bag of douche, and you should come visit your uncle because he’s_ family.

_And family should come first. I don’t know why yours didn’t._

_Sincerely,_

_Your uncle’s soulmate (that you haven’t met because you’re clearly a fudgenugget, and haven’t visited your_ uncle _in_ 3 years _)._

Stiles typed up the email. He was angry, angry on the behalf of his soulmate. When his mother was dying and—and saying and doing horrible, horrible, things, and was no longer acting like his warm, loving, giving, mother, he still stayed by her side. Maybe later on he started staying only when she’s sleeping because she started hating him, but he stayed. Because she’s his mom, and he loved her.

He always had the name _Peter Hale_ on his wrist, with pretty, looping lines, and he noticed, when he was wondering around the hospital waiting for his mom to calm down, that the name letters were on the plaque of one of the rooms. He didn’t know if he was excited or scared or nervous, because he knows what’s behind those rooms. He knows his soulmate might not be well, and, he’s scared, or maybe it might not be his soulmate at all.

But when his mom passed, he, well, thinks that things couldn’t, _couldn’t_ , possibly get worse so he entered Peter’s room.

Stiles approached the bed slowly. First, he thought that Peter was asleep. But he saw that the older man’s eyes were opened but he wasn’t reacting to Stiles.

“Hello?” Stiles muttered, voice small and nervous. “I, uhm, my name’s Stiles and I think you might be my soulmate?” He said as he reached the bed. Peter still didn’t react. Stiles swallowed nervously and slowly reach out to Peter’s wrist, where his name should sit. He waited for Peter to respond or grab his hand, but nothing happened, so he slowly turned the wrist.

_Mieczyslaw Stilinski_ was written in a messy scrawl, like the writer was in a hurry to jot down all the information, or was in a hurry to put things down on paper because their brain was going on faster than the hand.

And Stiles—Stiles was, he doesn’t know how he feel. He gently settled the hand and went to the bottom of the bed to check on the pad there. Peter is, Stiles thinks, in a coma, barely understanding the medical jargons on the paper. Stiles shrugged and sat on a chair by Peter’s side. He began talking to Peter, about himself, about Scott, about his mom, everything that comes to mind. His soulmate should know _everything_ about him and when the older man wakes up, Stiles wants to know all about him too.

Later, the nurse had been surprised when he found the young boy dozing on the visitor chair that has been empty for 3 years, two little hands gripping onto the patient’s hand. He gently woke Stiles up, and Stiles sleepily explained the situation. The nurse’s heart broke for him, and tried to gently explain things.

“Peter’s been through some really bad burns, so he’s still resting and he might not be fully awake soon, Stiles.” The nurse said sadly.

“That’s okay,” Stiles said, lips lifting a little. “My soulmate’s family now, and family stays together.” When he said that, Stiles felt something warm burst in his chest. He’s not sure what it was, but he think he’s just happy that he found his soulmate.

The sheriff later found Stiles and tried to bring him home, but the younger boy wouldn’t leave until his dad promised to bring him back here tomorrow.

“Or, I can come back here tomorrow on my own, dad. It wouldn’t be the first time!” He insisted. And, the sheriff’s heart broke a little. And he really wanted to see the bottom of his bottle right about now.

“Alright son, alright.”

Before Stiles left, he leaned over and kissed Peter’s forehead.

“I’ll come back tomorrow,” He whispered. “I promise, I’ll swallow a thousand needles if I don’t.”

With that, Stiles left. It was when they got home to no dinner and his dad heading straight to the liquor cabinet that it hits him again. Oh, his mother passed. They ordered some Chinese take-out that day. His father was about two, three beers in when it arrived. After, his dad just settled in his recliner, beer in hand and TV on with a glazed look in his eyes.

And Stiles wondered, if he lost his dad too. He cleaned up, tucked himself into bed, and cried.

The next day, he visited Peter after class. And the day after, and the day after that, and the day after that. Sometimes he’d bring Scott, but he could see that his friend wasn’t so comfortable in the hospital. Scott had to stay in the hospital a few times because of his asthma, and Stiles understood. If Peter’s not here, he’ll probably try to never ever step into a hospital again, especially the long-term care ward.

One day, Stiles asked the nurse if Peter had any family. The nurse told him sadly that no one had come in 3 years, but he had a niece and a nephew in New York. The nurse didn’t tell him their names, but Stiles sneaked into the nurse station one day and got their names, address, and email. A nurse caught him but, well, he’s just an 11-years old who lost his mother and whose soulmate was in a coma. _It’s_ no wonder _he’s rebellious. I’m sure there’s no hard._

Well the nurses can think what they want, he had a scathing email to type up in the local library. He went after the visiting hours were over, promising Peter that he’ll come back. With the email sent, Stiles went ahead and fulfilled his promise by sneaking through Peter’s window and continue doing his homework there.

It’s fine if Laura and Derek don’t want Stiles’ soulmate. Peter had Stiles, and Stiles will eat a thousand needle voluntarily if he broke his promise. Either ways, Peter's fingers are starting to move and his eyes seems a bit less lifeless. So it's their lost, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Erhm, I haven't actually watch the whole Teen Wolf series but I've read enough? I still think the whole leave Peter in a hospital alone, in a prone position, that Argents could have easily taken advantage of is stupid.


End file.
